Soul's new meister
by DeathGoddess96
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi. I decided to rewrite this story. I had people from school ask me to add a prologue to explain how Maka died. This also gives me the chance to make the changes I have planned on making to this story since I published it. I hope you like it. Sorry that this has taken so long people. I had to take a break from my stories and the website to clear my head. I have just had so much stress on myself that i didn't trust myself to right a story my readers would like. So i hope you truly enjoy it and review please.

Prologue

Maka's POV

I wake up and look at the clock on the nightstand by my bed.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" I yell as I jump out of bed and gather my clothes before running to the bathroom. I turn on the water and jump in the shower. After I'm done I put my clothes on and pull my hair up in a hurry. I run to the kitchen and grab an apple. I eat it in a few bites then go to the door to leave. Remembering that I forgot about Soul I run to his bedroom door.

"WAKE UP SOUL! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yell as I pound my fist on his door.

"I'm up. Give me a minute to get dressed. It's not cool to rush a guy," he replies.

"Just hurry up," I say as I walk back to the living room.

*Ten minutes later*

Soul walks into the room and looks around.

"Where did you go Maka?" he asks. I sneak up behind him and slam a book into his head. "What was that for?" Soul asks as he rubs the spot I hit.

"For taking so long. We're late now so come on," I reply as I walk out the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbles walking out the door behind me. We get on his motorcycle and race off towards the school.

*A few minutes later*

Soul and I run into the classroom and Stein looks up from the dissection he is performing.

"There you two are," he says.

"Sorry sir. My alarm didn't go off this morning," I tell him.

"Okay. Lord Death asked to see both of you when you arrived," he says.

"Yes sir," I reply as I pull Soul out of the room. We walk to the Death Room and enter.

"You wanted to see us Lord Death?" I ask as we walk up to him.

"Yes. I have a mission for the two of you," he replies.

"What is the mission sir?" I ask.

"Kid went to Vegas on a mission to hunt a killer in the area. Two days ago I had received a message from him saying that he had been successful, but he has not returned and I have not been able to contact him. I want you two to head to Vegas and search for him and his partners," Lord Death explains.

"Yes sir. We'll head out right now," I say as I grab Soul's arm. We run out of the Death Room and out of the school. We hop on Soul's motorcycle and speed out of Death City.

*A couple hours later*

Soul and I arrive in Las Vegas and begin our search for Kid, Liz, and Patty.

Meanwhile in Liz's POV

"SIS, I'M BORED!" Patty yells from the corner she is sitting in.

"Shut up Patty. Do you want it to find us?" I ask her in a whisper. We were in an abandoned building hiding for our lives. She just shakes her head and keeps her mouth shut. I turn my back to her and look at Kid.

"Kid wake up. We need you. Please wake up," I say as I shake his shoulder.

Suddenly I hear a noise and look at Patty. She nods her head and changes into her gun form. As soon as I catch her the door opens.

? person's POV

I hear a voice coming from a room ahead of me so I walk up to the door and open it. There is a girl standing in the middle of the room aiming a gun at the door, a look of fear in her eyes and a boy laying on the floor behind her.

"You can calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," I say as my eyes land on the boy on the floor. He is sweating and his breathing is fast and harsh. Then I notice the bite marks on his neck and the lines in his hair. I take a step towards him and the girl with the gun moves to stop me.

"Don't touch him," she growls.

"Move out of my way. Do you want him to die?" I ask her. The amount of fear in her eyes increases slightly and she steps out of my way.

"What do you mean by him dying?" she asks as the gun changes into another girl.

"His body is going through a change, but it is not a change that a reaper can survive," I explain. I let out a long sigh and continue to talk, "But there is one way to save him."

"How?" she asks.

"I can stop the change using this," I say as I hold up a vial of red liquid.

"What is that?" she questions.

"The blood of the royal family of vampires," I tell her.

"V-v-vampires?" she stutters.

I nod and say, "Yes, that is what attacked the three of you. Now I need you to help me," I tell her.

"What do you need me to do?" she asks.

"Hold him up into a sitting position," I answer. She nods and lifts him up.

"How do you know it was a vampire that attacked us?" she asks.

"By the bite marks on this boy's neck," I reply.

"Oh. How do you know so much about vampires? Are you some kind of vampire hunter or something?" she questions.

"Let's go with something," I tell her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a vampire. That's how I know so much about them," I tell her. I look up at her and see her edging away from me, pulling the boy away with her.

"Are you really a vampire?" she asks.

"Yes, I was changed trying to protect a friend of mine from a vampire during the Kishin war," I tell her.

"You were there during the war?"

"Yes, I was helping Lord Death evacuate the civilians so they did not get hurt," I reply. She gets ready to ask another question but I stop her by saying, "Please save the rest of your questions until I've finished helping your friend." She nods and I look back at the boy in her arms. I grab the vial off the floor beside me and pull the cork out of it. I lift it to the boy's mouth and empty it in. He swallows by instinct and as soon as the blood flows down his throat his breathing becomes easier. The girl lays him back down and looks up at me.

"Why did you help us?" she asks.

"I don't like people going through the same pain that I had to. If I can prevent the pain from happening to someone then I will help them," I explain.

"Isn't that betraying your own kind then?"

"I don't see it like that. Every other vampire in existence drinks the blood of humans to survive but I do not," I tell her.

"If you don't drink human blood then what do you drink?" she asks.

"I drink the blood of animals to survive."

"Why don't drink human blood like the others?"

"Some say as a vampire drains the blood of a human they also drain the soul of that human. I don't know if that is true or not but I am not going to take the chance. That would make me no better than those you hunt," I reply to her.

"You're trying to hold onto your humanity," she whispers to herself.

"It's the only thing I have left from my life before all this," I say.

"Why not go back to where you lived before you were changed?" she asks.

"My brother thinks I am dead," I say as I stand up and head for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hunt down the vampire that attacked you," I reply as I walk out the door. The girl I was talking to follows me out.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" she asks.

"My name is Arya," I tell her.

"Nice to meet you Arya. My name is Liz. Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe," I reply as I run out of the building.

Kid's POV

I slowly start to wake up and open my eyes. All I can see is a dirty ceiling. I sit up and see Liz walking back into the dirty run-down room that I see around me. "Wh...What happened?" I ask her as I hold my head.

"Kid!" she yells as she jumps on me crying, knocking me back down onto my back. "I'm so glad that you are okay. I thought we were going to lose you."

"Calm down Liz. I feel fine. Can you please tell me what happened now?" i ask as i wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly to me.

"We were attacked on our way out of the city. The thing that attacked us bit you and you passed out. Patty and I grabbed you and ran here. We've been waiting for you to wake up," she chokes out as she keeps crying, "I-i was so scared, i thought... I thought I had lost you for good."

I wipe away her tears and make her look at me. "I'm not leaving you yet Liz. Not until i"ve been able to tell you about my feelings for you."

She looks at me surprised. "Y-you have feelings for me?"

"Yes," I hold her face in my hand gently and kiss her gently, smiling as I feel her kiss me back.

*Meanwhile with Soul and Maka*

Soul's POV

"Hey Maka... Did you see that?" I ask as I see a shape move in front of us, deeper in the alley.

"Yea. Change into your weapon form now. We may need to fight whatever it is off."

I nod in understanding and change into my scythe form and she catches me as we move forward deeper into the alley. We didn't make it ten feet before whatever the shape was jumped at us.

"I-It's a person?!" Maka asks incrediously. The person in front of us starts trying to hit Maka with it's hand but she blocks every shot with me. We keep up for the defensive until I see another shape moving to the side of us.

"Maka watch out. I think there is another person to the side of us," I tell her as she keeps blocking the shots coming in.

She turns to look and the person in front of us sees her distracted and smacks Maka into a wall and sending me flying onto a roof. I see Maka laying motionless by the wall and hurry and change back to my human form and jump off the roof running to her. "Maka!" I scream as i make it to her and shake her.

Maka's POV

I hear Soul scream my name as my world goes black. "I'm sorry Soul..." I whisper as the life leaves my body, not knowing if he was able to hear me or not.

Arya's POV

I see the girl holding the scythe get knocked into the wall and see her weapon fly onto a roof. I run and grab the vampire I'm hunting and dig my nails into his neck, slowing killing him. I drop his lifeless body before turning and watching as the girl's scythe changes into a boy and runs to her. I gasp as i notice his white hair and red eyes. "It's him." I whisper to myself as i watch him shake the girl as the life leaves her body. I turn and start to head out of Vegas, heading back to Death City for the first time since i was changed.

Soul's POV

I stop shaking Maka as i feel her die in my arms. I lay her down and try to hold my tears back. "I'm sorry Maka. It's my fault that you are dead." I let the tears flow as i tilt my head up and screams loudly.

Kid's POV

I smile holding Liz's hand as we walk out of the old building we were in before hearing someone scream. I look at Liz and Patty. "That sounded like Soul."

"Yea. Let's go check out," Liz replies.

I nod and we ran to where we heard the scream come from.

*A few minutes Later*

We make it to the location the scream came from and see Soul sitting on his knees by Maka, who was laying motionless on the ground. It takes me a few minutes before I notice that her soul is gone, that she is dead.

"N-No... S-she can't be..." I hear Liz whisper beside me. I let go of her hand and walk up to Soul, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I"m so sorry Soul. I'm here for you if you want to talk but we should get her back home so the others know." I watch as he nods and picks Maka up before starting to quietly walk away. I nod to Liz and Patty and we walk with him, heading home, wishing Maka was walking with us and not laying limp in Soul's arms.

*Back in Death City*

Arya's POV

I walk around the streets of Death City wondering if I should go see my brother or not. I sigh and then notice the ones from vegas heading up to the academy. I decide to hide my presence and follow them.

Soul's POV

I don't talk as I carry Maka up the stairs to the DWMA, not eveing caring that I left my motorcycle back in Vegas. I look down at Maka's lifeless body wishing it was me that I had died and not her.

Death's POV

I turn as I hear people walking towards me and see Kid and his partners along with Soul carrying Maka. I notice rigth away that she is dead and hold my hands out towards Soul.

"Give her to me Soul. I'll arranage the funeral. You should go home and take as long as you need. Kid can tell me what happen."

He slowly gives her to me and nods before turning and walking out of the room. I lay Maka down as Kid starts explaining what happened.

*After a long explaination*

"The girl said her name was Arya?" I ask Liz.

"Yes," she replies. "Why do you ask?"

"I had a twin sister named that," I tell her.

"I knew you had a sister father but you never told me what happened to her," Kid says.

"She died in the Kishin War," I tell him, "Now you three should go home and rest. I will start arranging Maka's funeral."

They nod and walk out of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Funeral & The New Student

Soul's POV

I'm standing the the back of the room watching as people walk to the coffin in the front of the room. I look down towards ground as i walk to the front to say goodbye to my meister for the last time, a rose in my hand.

"I'm so sorry Maka. It's all my fault that you are dead. You wouldn't have got hit if I hadn't said something about another person. If i would've stayed quiet you could've blocked that shot," I say as I get tears in my eyes, "Goodbye Maka. I wish I would've been able to tell you when you were alive but I love you." I put the rose in her cold hands before walking away and back to a corner in the back.

I continue to stare at the ground for a while before Kid comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Soul. It's time to carry the coffin out and you should be a part of it since she was your meister," he says to me.

Arya's POV

I watch from the shadows of the funeral room as the coffin is carried out. I notice my brother watching the kids carry the coffin out. I hurry and slip out of the room before he can notice me.

Death's POV

I head back to the Death room after the coffin is carried out. As soon as I get there I call Spirit in to talk to him. I have my back to the door as he walks in.

"You called sir?" he says.

"Yes," I reply "I want you to tell Stein that Soul is to be excused from class for a little while."

"Yes sir," he says as he turns to walk out.

"Also Spirit," he turns back to me, "You should take a few days off as well to get over this. And try to contact her mother. She deserves to know."

"Yes sir," he walks out.

I sit down with a cup of tea and start to think. 'I thought I had sensed Arya at the funeral but that can't be right. She died during the war… or did she? Liz mentioned meeting someone named Arya. Could that be the same one?'

Arya's POV

I decided to see more of the academy that my brother built but I wanted to experience it as a student. I disguise my soul so I seem human and head up the stairs to enroll. I am directed to the Death Room and head in. Death turns around as I walk up.

"May I help you?" he asks as he waves.

"I want to enroll in your academy sir," I reply.

"Okay. What is your name and are you a meister or a weapon?" he asks.

"My name is Arya and I'm a meister."

"Okay. You are now enrolled. You will be in the crescent moon class," he hands me a tag that says meister on it, "You should wear that until you find a partner and I'll have my son show you around tomorrow."

"Thank you sir," I say before walking out of the Death Room.

*next day*

I walk up the steps to the door of the academy and see the boy from Vegas in front.

"You're the new student?" he asks.

"Yes. You're lord Death's son?" I ask pretending I don't know who he is.

"Yes. My name is Death the Kid but you can just call me Kid. Come I'll show you around the school then we can head to class."

"Okay. My name is Arya."

*a little while later*

I walk into the classroom with Kid. The professor looks towards the door.

"You're late Kid and who is this?" he asks as he pauses the dissection he is performing.

"This is Arya. She is the new student and my father asked me to show her around," Kid replies to him.

"Hi," I say as I wave.

"Fine. Both of you go sit down."

Kid walks up and sits by two girls. I follow him up and ask "Can I sit with you for a few days till I get to know more people?"

"Of course," he replies. He points out the two sitting by him. "These are my weapons, Liz and Patty."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," I say as I wave to them.

"Hi," they both say.

*after class during lunch*

"Arya you should come to eat lunch with us," Liz says.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I didn't bring anything with me."

"Just come on," Kid says, "I'm sure Tsubaki brought plenty. She usually brings everything for our group and we pitch in to buy the stuff."

"Okay," I say.

I walk out of the building with them and to a small clearing in the woods and see two other people sitting there.

We walk up and sit on the picnic blanket.

"Hey guys," Kid says.

"Hi Kid," a kid with blue hair says, "Who's this?"

"Hi. I'm Arya," I say before Kid can say anything. "Who are you?"

"I'm the greatest meister ever. The name's Black Star and I'm going to surpass God," he screams as he jumps up, "And this is Tsubaki, my weapon."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Arya," Tsubaki says, "Just ignore Black Star. He is always like this."

"It's nice to meet you too," I say.

We all start eating. Once we are done we just sit around and talk.

"So are you a meister or a weapon Arya?" Tsubaki asks.

"I'm a meister," I reply.

"Do you have a weapon partner yet?"

"No not yet," I tell them.

"I'm sure you'll find one soon," Kid says. "By the way do you have anywhere to stay Arya?"

"No I don't," I reply.

"You can stay with us. Right Kid?" Liz says.

"Of course she can," he replies before turning to me. "Let's go get you settled in. Do you need to get your stuff from anywhere?"

"Okay," I shake my head at his question. "I only have the clothes I'm wearing. I came here in a hurry."

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow," Liz say before turning to Tsubaki. "Do you want to go with us?"

"Sure and while we do that the guys can go check on Soul to see how he is doing," Tsubaki says.

"We can do that," Kid says then turns to me. "Let's go home. You look tired."

"Okay," I say.

*a few minutes later*

Kid's POV

We get back to the house and I show Arya to one of the empty rooms as Liz brings her some pajama's.

"You can borrow these till we get you some tomorrow," Liz says.

"Okay. Thank you," Arya says.

"Goodnight Arya," Liz and I say.

"Goodnight," she says as she shuts the door.

Liz and I walk to our rooms to change before she comes to my room and lays down next to me before we fall asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy with college classes.


End file.
